


The Second Time Around

by ilokheimsins



Series: Angels and Demons [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned angels vs. demons, Multiple Orgasms, Outtake, PWP, Possessive Behavior, implied wing kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilokheimsins/pseuds/ilokheimsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second time they take a road trip - planned this time, of course - they make a point to stop off in Kingman, Arizona, just like the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilblossomcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/gifts).



> So this is an outtake from the original fill for Lilblossomcub for the Hartwin Secret Santa Exchange. Except that story kind of ballooned up into a monster of a story and there was absolutely no way I was going to be able to finish it before the deadline, so this is the fill for it now.
> 
> I will be finishing up the original story and posting it at some time in the future though! So stay tuned.
> 
> Also, Kingman, Arizona is a legitimate town and I may or may not have chosen it for its name.

Roxy ditches them just outside of Kingman, Arizona, declaring loudly that she can’t take their sex vibes anymore and that if she has to deal with sex vibes she might as well be getting sex out of it.  And only forty percent of her intentions have anything to do with Merlin having rolled into Kingman only hours earlier.  The remaining sixty percent is solely because she can’t stand Harry and Eggsy making cow eyes at each other in the car.  But the gist of the whole debacle is that Roxy’s strutted off to do filthy things to Merlin involving handcuffs and a vibrator and now Eggsy and Harry are left in the Impala Eggsy insisted on getting from the dealer out in Colorado.

It’s barely half an hour later before they’re tumbling through the door of the same small motel as the last time they were here, kissing slickly as Harry fumbles the latch closed.  Eggsy shucks his shirt and breathes a deep sigh of relief as his wings unfurl.  His halo pops up, because Roxy is a terrible friend who thinks it’s funny when Eggsy complains about the thing knocking into doorways.

Harry doesn’t seem to mind though, judging by the positively primal growl that rumbles out of him at the sight of Eggsy’s bare skin.  Eggsy settles back on the corner of the bed, spreading his legs to accommodate the width of the wedge between his thighs as he scoots back.  Once he’s got his legs spread far enough that his jeans strain against the hard bulge of his cock, Eggsy leans back onto his elbows and licks his lips, his wings fluttering delicately against the sheets.

“You coming then, bruv?”

Harry’s clothes burst off of him and fuck, that’s hot – Harry being just as into this as Eggsy and just as impatient as Eggsy is for this.  Gods, it’s been far too long since he’s felt the slide of Harry’s skin against his, felt the lick of his shadows as they whirl over his skin.  He sucks in an open-mouthed breath and the spicy tang of Harry’s power curls at the inside of his mouth and Eggsy moans.

“You darling, darling creature, Eggsy,” Harry murmurs into the curve of Eggsy’s ear as he presses a kiss there.

“You’re pretty darling yourself,” Eggsy says back.

“Delightful, every inch of you,” Harry praises and runs one large hand up Eggsy’s flank to cup his left pectoral.  He squeezes, thumb grazing roughly over Eggsy’s nipple, and Eggsy groans at the spark of sensation.

“I’ve learned something,” Harry informs him.  “Merlin taught it to me, in fact.  Would you like to see?”

“Fuck.  Yes.  Give it to me, Harry,” Eggsy says emphatically and flops back gracelessly.  His wings disappear just before he flattens them into the mattress and Harry briefly mourns their loss.  No matter, they’ll reappear once Eggsy’s got his back to the air again and Harry leans forward to cup the other side of Eggsy’s chest.

He concentrates – because this is a very pinpoint use of his power, too much will hurt Eggsy, too little and he won’t feel anything – and the familiar weight of his horns settle into existence as he forces power to his fingertips.  Eggsy inhales shakily, lets out a weak little “god fuck, that’s hot”, and then screams as Harry unleashes the energy in his fingers directly into the sensitive nerves mapping Eggsy’s nipples.

Eggsy spasms, hips rutting up to push against Harry’s cock, the rough fabric of his jeans dampening quickly as he comes.

“God, fuck, fuck, fuck, Harry, fuck,” Eggsy chants, his hands scrabbling uselessly for purchase against Harry’s arms.

Tears leak out of the corner of his eyes at the sensation overload and the surge of pleasure buzzing through him.  Harry is an anchoring weight between his legs as the energy from Harry’s fingertips keeps funneling directly into his nerves.  He’s hard again before he knows it, sobbing at the razor edge of pain from oversensitivity that just amps the pleasure higher.  He clamps his hands down around Harry’s forearms and howls as that ups the surge of energy running through his system and he comes again, twisting against the sheets and panting mindlessly.

Harry asks him something, but Eggsy doesn’t understand, can’t actually speak either so he tries to breathe reassuringly in Harry’s direction.  He’s not actually sure it’s working, mostly because Harry’s running a hand that feels gentle and so very concerned across his face.

“’m ‘k,” Eggsy manages to breathe out and Harry sighs in relief.  He leans down to pull Eggsy’s jeans off, discovering that Eggsy’s decided to forgo undergarments, and Eggsy makes a noise that Harry is vaguely able to construe as the word “thanks”.  Harry dumps the soiled garment off the side and coaxes Eggsy to turn over so Harry can slot himself behind.

He pets carefully at the still twitching muscles of Eggsy’s stomach and presses gentle kisses to Eggsy’s nape as his boy shudders from the aftershocks of a too intense orgasm.

“You should totally do that on my cock or in my arse,” Eggsy informs Harry as soon as he can string together a whole sentence.

Harry huffs fondly and pets the well-worn path down Eggsy’s abdominals, his fingers running back and forth over the velvet soft skin until Eggsy’s breathing evens out.  Once Eggsy starts rolling his hips back, Harry lets his hands skim farther down, until they curl around the fattening line of Eggsy’s cock.

“Gods yeah, Harry, fuckin’ do it,” Eggsy pants out.  Harry squeezes and Eggsy moans, hips bucking up into the warm, dry cup of Harry’s fingers.

“Are you sure?” Harry murmurs playfully.   “You did just come rather violently.  Are you sure you’re up for more?”

Eggsy shoves his hips forwards, smearing his leaking cock all over Harry’s fingertips.

“This not feel like ‘m up for it?  Harry, I fuckin’ swear to me gods that if you don’t hurry up and fuck me, I’ll go get Merlin to.”

Harry growls, his eyes blowing black and he rolls over roughly, pinning Eggsy to the mattress with one large hand.  Eggsy arches his back and rolls his arse up against Harry’s cock, shivering at the slick slide of it.

“You will not,” Harry snarls.  “You absolutely will not, you cheeky little shit.  Do you know why?”

He pauses and Eggsy pants a breathy little no into the air.  Harry leans down, smooth as a panther, and purrs, “Because I will kill him.  Just like I will kill anyone else who puts a hand on you.”

“Jesus,” Eggsy groans.  His hips twitch abortively against Harry’s and Harry presses down harder on Eggsy’s back.

“Be.  Patient,” He orders and Eggsy, through some supreme force of will, forces himself still.

Harry rocks his hips forward, just enough so that the head of his cock catches on Eggsy’s rim.  He whines and tries to squirm closer, stuttering to a stop at the last moment when he remembers Harry’s order.  Seconds tick past, just long enough that Eggsy gets frustrated enough to turn his head and try to side eye Harry.

“Ye forgot the lube, didn’t you,” He huffs noisily, a grin spreading across his face at the way the tips of Harry’s ears go red.  Mortal vessels have all sorts of adorable tells that their usual ones don’t and Eggsy is relishing every damn second of it.

“I suppose it may have gotten destroyed along with my clothing,” Harry sniffs haughtily.

“Mmhmm, course it did,” Eggsy hums and waves his fingers at the bible sitting on the nightstand.  It shimmers a bit and then coalesces into a liter bottle of Liquid Silk.

“You’re getting better at that,” Harry murmurs appreciatively, pressing a delicate kiss to the knob of Eggsy’s spine.

“Been practicing,” Eggsy pushes his arse up and Harry flicks his fingers lazily, the shadows curling around his fingers peeling off and slithering forward to draw the bottle towards him.

“ _Jesus!_ Shit, fuck, Harry!  Couldn’t you have warmed it a bit first?” Eggsy yelps at the cold slicking over his hole and down his thighs.

“I could have,” Harry says noncommittally.  He dips one finger in, just to the first knuckle and Eggsy shoves back impatiently.

“I thought I told you to be patient,” Harry says, his voice dark.  His shadow curls around Eggsy, melding seamlessly into the boy’s grace before it tightens and locks Eggsy down to the bed.

“Now,” Harry says, inspecting his work with a pleased air, “perhaps you’ll stay still.”

He presses one finger in, slower than he knows Eggsy can take and relishes the frustrated groan that gets.  Harry hums contemplatively as he strokes lightly over Eggsy’s prostate with just enough pressure to send sparks skittering up his spine, but not enough to do anything more than tease.

“It’s very odd, don’t you think?”

“Yer gonna be looking very odd if you don’t hurry the fuck on.”

Harry’s face is a moue of disappointment as he withdraws his finger and shakes his head.

“Manners, Eggsy,” He chides as he pours more lube over his fingers.

“Fuckin’ forget ‘bout those and _fuck me already_ ,” Eggsy hisses.  Harry trails his fingers across the peak of Eggsy’s arse cheek, fingers pressing into the plush layer of fat there that surrounds what Harry knows to be hard muscle.

“Mmm, no I don’t think I will,” Harry says casually and pushes his fingers agonizingly slowly back into Eggsy.

“Whyyyyy,” Eggsy whines.  The slow, teasing press of Harry stroking just around his prostate is driving him mad and he can’t even move to get a hand on his cock to get anything else to take the edge of this damnable frustration.  He’s definitely not above whining if it gets what he wants faster.

“As I was saying, it’s really quite interesting,” Harry muses, voice as languid as his fingers.  “Your mortal body, I mean.  It’s as if it reverts to a virgin state every time.  Or perhaps you’re just very, very tight.”

“If we go with option two, will you fuck me already?” Eggsy goes for disgruntled and ends up somewhere between breathy and keening.

Harry spreads his fingers on either side of Eggsy’s prostate, bears down, and squeezes, channeling just enough of his power into his fingertips to have Eggsy howling again.  He runs one hand up to the dripping tip of Eggsy’s cock and makes a sound of disapproval.

“You came,” He says – almost sadly, in Eggsy’s blurry opinion.  “How unfortunate.  We’ll have to wait until you’ve recovered a bit.”

He doesn’t stop the slow, teasing movement of his fingers though, unhurriedly adding more lube before sliding back in with three fingers.  Eggsy gurgles something out, something he thinks should be “Harry, we’re not doing the orgasm round up again” and probably doesn’t come out anywhere near that because Harry only leans down to catch the corner of his jaw in a soft bite instead of stopping.

Harry coaxes Eggsy, fingers pressing in all the right places, until he’s hard again and rocking back loosely against Harry.  He licks at Harry’s fingers, sucking and grazing the tips of them with his teeth.  This orgasm is slower, a tide more than a hurricane, dragged up from deep within his belly by Harry’s patient fingers and his gentle mouth and the slick slide of his cock between Eggsy’s thighs.  Eggsy sighs as one of Harry’s hands circle around to grip their cocks together, squeezing.  Harry shudders to a halt behind him and his hands tighten briefly around Eggsy, the only sign that the other man has also come.

He presses Eggsy’s chin to the side, just enough so that the tendons in his neck stand out clearly, before biting, hard enough that blood wells to the surface and Eggsy lets out a shivering moan.  Harry laps at the marks, soft licks that have Eggsy turning his head for a kiss.

“Roxy’s gonna tease me again,” Eggsy mutters.

“Good, she should know who you belong to.”

“Mmm?  Should she?”

Harry hums and shuffles Eggsy around until they’re facing each other.  He sits back against the pillows stacked against the headboard and Eggsy flops onto his chest, breathing happily as his wings fluff out over them.

“She should,” Harry affirms, hands petting covetously over Eggsy’s wings.

“You’re just a regular old show off, ain’t you,” Eggsy says fondly.

“That I suppose I am,” Harry admits.

“Mmm, it’s ok, innit.  S’long as you’re my show off,” Eggsy murmurs.  He yawns and wiggles, his wings flapping as they stretch.

“Always, Eggsy, my dear boy, always and for eternity,” Harry promises.

***

Some hours later, Eggsy wakes to find Harry talking in low tones with Roxy at their door.  Harry closes the door after a quiet farewell and then makes his way back to the bed, sliding easily into the grasp of Eggsy’s grabbing hands.

“Roxy says we should be going soon if we want to make it in time for the centennial conference,” Harry whispers into Eggsy’s hair.

“Mmmgh,” Eggsy groans.  “Do we hafta go?”

“It was your suggestion, was it not?  To prevent further wars between our kind?” Harry says.

Eggsy allows himself a bit more half-hearted grumbling but rolls out of bed when Harry nudges him.  The shower has absolute crap water pressure and it’s lukewarm at best and Eggsy’s just about to stick his head out and tell Harry every last thing that’s wrong with the shower when the man slides into the shower behind him.

“Feeling alright there?” He asks as he crowds Eggsy under the spray.

“Much, much better now that you’re here,” Eggsy says.

***

“Finally,” Roxy says when she catches sight of him.  “I thought you’d never get your arse out of bed.”

“I was convinced,” Eggsy says flippantly.

Roxy eyes him, her eyes catching on the pristine outline of a bite mark on his neck.  She narrows her eyes at him and accuses, “You had sex in the shower didn’t you.”

Eggsy shrugs, “Might’ve done.”

She sighs.

“I suppose I should be glad that you just got out of bed at all,” Roxy says.  She pops the trunk and Eggsy dumps his duffle in, carefully placing Harry’s extra pair of Oxfords on top.

“Merlin and Harry meeting up with us later then?” He asks as they slide into the car.

“Yeah, Las Vegas, I think,” Roxy says.  She fiddles with the radio dial and Top 40 pop comes blasting out.

“Oh my god,” Roxy says, twisting the volume knob uselessly.  “How is it that every car Harry rides in this fucking knob breaks?”

“Dunno, Roxy, I really don’t,” Eggsy tells her as he backs out of the motel parking lot.

They roll to a stop at an intersection, pulling up next to a very familiar car.  Harry looks up in surprise from where he’s seated in the passenger side of Merlin’s car.

“We’re gonna beat you two to Vegas,” Eggsy shouts out the window.  Roxy whoops in agreement and the moment the light turns green, Eggsy guns it, leaving Merlin and Harry staring in bemusement after them.

“I think we’re supposed to race them,” Merlin says eventually.

“Indeed,” Harry nods.

“Or we could simply choose not to play,” Merlin offers.

“And deal with the two of them calling us old for the rest of eternity?”

“They already call us old,” Merlin points out.

“It could be worse though,” Harry counters.

“So we race them, then?”

“Of course we do,” Harry says.  “Wouldn’t do to lose to a couple of younglings.”

“Certainly not.”

“Absolutely not.”

“We’re in agreement then?”

“Yes, yes we are.”

***

The look on Eggsy’s face as they blow by their car is absolutely worth the bout of nausea that overtakes Harry just outside of their destination.


End file.
